


Quase Humano

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quase Humano

Até mesmo no ano em que ele foi Emmanuel, no ano em que ele teve uma esposa, Castiel não conseguia dormir.   
Geralmente tentava ocupar esses tempo livre fazendo pequenos consertos pela casa, ou vendo a programação de televisão noturna, ou andando pela vizinhança deserta naquela hora da madrugada olhando para o céu tentando imaginar o que diabos acontecera com ele antes de Daphne o encontrar.   
Mas as vezes, nas noites em que eles transavam ele permanecia na cama observando-a calmamente indo para o mundo dos sonhos. Quando ela adormecia com suas costas encostadas no tórax dele, ele encostava de leve sua cabeça nos ombros dela e fingia estar dormindo também. Ele sabia que era um tanto tolo, mas era confortável e bom, e em retrospecto ele julga que quase se sentiu humano.   
Castiel não finge mais estar dormindo ao lado de Daphne, ou sequer a observa fazendo isso. Ele não pode voltar a ser Emmanuel, ele não conseguiria ser o marido que ela merecia. Mas de vez em quando ele ainda pensa naquelas noites em claro que passou ao lado dela.


End file.
